


Lidenskap

by Loftr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Он затеял эту игру не для того, чтобы сейчас Тор срывал её из-за каких-то там переживаний. Локи быстро возвращает себе былую отрешённость, вялость и спокойствие. Сегодня он будет таким, каким больше всего понравится Тору, но подобные мысли нужно откинуть в сторону, особенно на эту ночь. Новая личность и новая роль, чтобы разнообразить жизнь.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	Lidenskap

**Author's Note:**

> Lidenskap - страсть (норвежский). 
> 
> Работа написана в 2018 году.

Музыка играла негромко, отражаясь в голове каждого присутствующего мелодичным эхом, которое не давало погружаться в свои мысли, не давало терзать себя хоть раз в неделю. Вечер пятницы, бар, о котором знают лишь те, которые живут неподалёку. Тихое, спокойное место лишь для отдыха и для поиска того, кто скрасил бы сегодняшнюю ночь.

Полумрак скрывал углы, в которых стояли кожаные диваны, бросал причудливые тени на лица гостей, скрывая все их недостатки. Обман, во всём присутствует обман, даже в том, что кажется таким простым и обыденным. Маленькие лампочки над барной стойкой, которые каждые пять минут менялись мягкими цветами то жёлтого, то синего, были единственным ярким пятном в этом заведении, под которыми янтарная жидкость в его стакане переливалась всеми оттенками солнца.

Он сам решил прийти в такое место, где повсюду витал смрад одиночества и секса. Какой бы ни была прекрасной обложка, все присутствующие понимали, зачем они приходят сюда. Локи было тошно от духоты, царящей здесь, от слишком тошнотворного запаха дешёвого пойла, которое могли позволить себе самые скупые люди. Жадные даже на лишние пять долларов, чтобы подкупить новую игрушку на ночь. Но раз сам решил, то чего уж сидеть и возмущаться?

Локи залпом допивает виски, наслаждаясь шоколадным послевкусием, и бросает тоскливый взгляд на дверь. Всё же здесь скучно и нужно уходить, раз ничего не складывается. А ведь обещал…  
— Два «Зелёных дракона».

Уж слишком близко к нему прозвучал этот голос, и Лафейсон поворачивает голову влево, сталкиваясь взглядом с человеком, который сел на высокий стул рядом с ним. Волосы покрыты сединой и взлохмачены в творческом беспорядке, словно он пытается таким способом омолодить себя, довольная улыбка, что кривила тонкие губы, выглядела так, будто мужчина уже стал победителем. Бармен ставит перед ним невысокий бокал с тонкой ножкой, в котором мерно переливается зелёным цветом коктейль. На его гладких краях разместилась чёрная «шпага» со спиралью на одном конце, второй острый наконечник пронзил ровный круг мягкой дыни. Серьёзно? Это ему?.. По виду напиток не самый дешёвый, но мужчина, который преподнёс ему такой своеобразный подарок, уж слишком не в его вкусе. Старик, который хочет казаться моложе за счёт подведённых глаз, причёски и серьги в ухе.  
— Я — Эн, — мужчина склоняет голову к плечу и протягивает руку для пожатия.

Стоит ли отталкивать? Всё же пока один, а развлечение на пару минут никого не убивало. Локи медлит, специально тянет время, чтобы позлить, прежде чем тонкие пальцы обхватывают бокал, поднося его к губам. Небольшой глоток, но горло жжёт так, словно выпил жидкий огонь. Одного шарика дыни мало для всего этого коктейля, но Локи стягивает его весь, почти не жуя. Решил напоить и воспользоваться беспомощным положением?  
— Локи, — откашлявшись, представляется Лафейсон и вкладывает свою руку в чужую, которую сразу же переворачивают кверху и накрывают второй ладонью, неспешно поглаживая.  
— Какое красивое имя, — голос мужчины становится более приторным, словно он пытается быть змеем-искусителем. — Но ещё красивее то, что я сейчас вижу.

Хорошо, он согласен, ощущение того, что нужно говорить, у этого Эна (что это вообще за имя?) на высшем уровне. Локи позволяет себе поверхностную, едва заметную улыбку и даже не пытается забрать руку. Пускай, ему интересно, насколько далеко это зайдёт.  
— Возможно, этот прекрасный цветок захочет посетить мою оранжерею?

Так быстро? А он надеялся, что будет куда интересней, может, даже как-то заинтересует, но, видимо, здесь можно найти лишь банальный секс на пару часов, если этого старичка вообще хватит на такой длительный период. Локи уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить отказом, как ему на плечо ложится тяжёлая рука, с силой, почти до боли, сжимая.  
— Не думаю, что с вами хотят куда-то пойти, — бархатный голос, с едва слышными нотками непременно грозящей расправы.  
— Кажется, это решать не вам, — Эн отпускает руку Лафейсона и расправляет плечи, чтобы казаться более угрожающим. — Локи?  
— Спасибо за коктейль.

Лафейсон отворачивает голову от старика и вновь подносит к губам бокал, делая небольшой глоток зелёной жидкости. Он слышит недовольное фырканье Эна, слышит, как слишком порывисто отодвигается стул, и краем взгляда замечает нового мужчину, который занимает освободившееся место.  
— Я благодарен, что ты помог избавиться от этого… старика, — облизав губы, Лафейсон поворачивает голову в сторону мужчины и протягивает ему руку. — Локи.

Его осматривают так, словно он какой-то жеребец, выставленный на продажу. Локи облизывает губы, которые столь быстро пересохли, и смотрит в ответ, оценивает и прикидывает, насколько этот вариант хорош. Русые волосы, собранные на затылке алой лентой в хвост, грозный с виду и довольно сильный, если это не подкладки на бицепсы под рубашкой, тёмные глаза, которые, наверно, под нормальным светом голубые. Всё так и кричит, что это его вариант, что не зря сидел столь долго и ждал.  
— Тор, — но его руку не жмут в ответ, словно выше этого, и мужчина подзывает бармена, заказывая виски. — Вижу, ты совершенно не уважаешь тех, кто старше тебя, — с усмешкой произносит Тор.  
— Уж точно не тех, кто пытается залезть мне в штаны. Хотя в этом Эне есть что-то, что цепляет.

Он видит, как тени в глазах Тора сгущаются, и улыбается краешками губ. Спиртное приятно кружит голову, приносит столь необходимое спокойствие, лёгкость, беззаботность, даже помогает забыть, что его вроде как оскорбили тем, что не пожали руку. Всё равно. Он здесь, в баре, ищет того, с кем расслабиться ночью, и Тор подходит по всем критериям.  
— Если ты ищешь кого-то на ночь, то, может, поедешь со мной? — прямо, без всяких комплиментов и метафор.  
— А как же угостить, поговорить? — с усмешкой тянет Локи.  
— Зачем тянуть, если это всё можно сделать после того, что куда больше понравится нам двоим?

Слишком логично, что не нравится ему вовсе. Но за него всё решили, и Лафейсон получает от этого настоящее удовольствие, пусть даже и скрывает его. Локи ничего не говорит, когда за него платят, ничего не говорит и тогда, когда Тор идёт на шаг впереди, словно какой-то царь. Молчит, когда перед ним открывают дверь дорогой иномарки. Давно уже не было такого.

В салоне приятно пахнет цитрусами, как он любит, но чересчур тепло, отчего алкоголь сильнее бьёт в голову, смазывая всю картину перед глазами. Они не говорят во время поездки, каждый погружён в свои мысли и в то, что называется сладким предвкушением грядущего. Кончики пальцев подрагивали от напряжения или от того количества алкоголя, что было выпито, пока он ждал у моря погоды. Локи просто надеется, что его не стошнит.  
— Всё нормально? — от былой твёрдости не остаётся и следа, лишь искреннее переживание.  
— Тор! — разъярённо шипит Лафейсон, недовольно смотря на мужчину.  
— Прости.

Он затеял эту игру не для того, чтобы сейчас Тор срывал её из-за каких-то там переживаний. Локи быстро возвращает себе былую отрешённость, вялость и спокойствие. Сегодня он будет таким, каким больше всего понравится Тору, но подобные мысли нужно откинуть в сторону, особенно на эту ночь. Новая личность и новая роль, чтобы разнообразить жизнь.

Урбанизация за окном сменяется лесным пейзажем, сумерки сгущаются, вынуждая включаться фонари, которые жёлтыми глазами подмигивали проезжающим машинам. Локи из-под прикрытых век наблюдал за меняющейся картиной, даже не запоминая дороги. Мысли, затуманенные спиртным, лениво текли в направлении того, что стоит ожидать от такой «встречи». Может, неправильно было отталкивать Эна… как-то глупо звучит.

Автомобиль останавливается возле двухэтажного дома, который не отличается от множества других, что разместились на этой улице. Ночное небо затянулось грозовыми тучами, что не пропускали свет мелких мёртвых звёзд и несли неприятный холод грядущего дождя, который ледяными щупальцами пробирался под одежду и кусал согретую кожу, стоит только выйти из машины. Локи ёжится и прячет руки поглубже в карманы, идя следом за Тором, который, кажется, решил не обращать на него внимание. Это ранит его самолюбие, невидимая корона вздрагивает, и в голове уже появляется несколько заметок, как отомстить за такое пренебрежение собой.

Дом изнутри выглядит более уютным и не столь современным, создавая своим ретро-стилем своеобразное ощущение путешествия во времени. Осматриваясь, Локи останавливается на пороге в гостиную и даже теряется. Обстановка такая, как будто в его голову залезли и прочли все фантазии. Тёмное дерево, белый ковёр, камин… зажжённый камин. Его слабость. Его мания. То, о чём мечтал с самого детства.  
— Подойди.

Звучит слишком властно, из-за чего Лафейсон почти что дёргается и чуть ли не теряет маску простачка. Почему именно такая? Потому что от него потребовали хоть раз побыть кем-то, кто не похож на суку. Опять отвлекается… Локи переводит взгляд на Тора, который разместился в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, сморит на небольшой столик, стоящий рядом с креслом, и нервно облизывает губы. Про это не было речи.  
— Последний раз повторяю — подойди.

Угрожающие нотки проходят вибрацией по телу, отражаются тянущим ощущением внизу живота. Поиграть хочет? Губы кривятся в улыбке, и Локи делает шаг навстречу. Мысли безумно роятся в голове, создавая неприятную ноющую мелодию, которую только усиливает выпитый алкоголь.  
— Разденься.

Новый приказ, которому он не хочет противиться. Впервые. Локи неспешно подходит к Тору, становится напротив кресла и, точно смущаясь, опускает взгляд в пол. Пальцы находят мелкие пуговицы на белой рубашке, отзываясь неприятным покалыванием от перепада температуры, освобождают их из петель, медленно оголяя грудь. Камин — единственный источник света, который пробуждает монстров из тьмы, демонов разума, что точат все допустимые границы правильного, оставляя нужное, оставляя звериное начало получить дозу удовольствия. Камин — единственный источник света, который несёт тепло, от которого бурлит кровь в сосудах, становясь расплавленным металлом… как героин, который приносит эйфорию. Камин — единственный источник света, который делает его тело более острым, добавляет новых линий, из-за чего былая утончённость проявляется сильнее. И он это знает, прекрасно видит в глазах Тора, чем и пользуется. Пальцы, словно случайно, затрагивают соски, ведут почти невесомую линию вниз по коже, которая уже окрасилась в тёмные цвета небесного светила, и распахивают в стороны края рубашки.

Сегодня не будет нежности, которая им двоим не нужна. Звериная сущность, потребность доказать что-то лишь друг другу понятное, которая превращается в игру. Локи раздевается нарочно медленно, чтобы позлить, чтобы не видеть столь отвратительную маску отрешённости и безразличия на лице Тора. Не идёт, совершенно, раздражает, ведь здесь лишь он мастер игры! Локи остаётся в одной рубашке, которая соскальзывает с одного плеча вниз, открывая вид на белоснежную кожу, на которой играют бликами огоньки из камина.

Тор морщится, когда его требование выполняют не до конца, слепо ведётся на провокацию, как и обычно, но холод слишком резко обрывает его осознание пониманием, что это всего лишь игра, которую они обещали друг другу. Одинсон не понимал, какой смысл делать вид, что они не знают друг друга, не понимал, зачем нужно было приходить в тот бар, но стоило только заметить рядом с Локи какого-то старика, стоило только переступить Лафейсону порог этого дома, как внутри расцвела чёрная роза властвования, которую он не хочет срывать, не сейчас, даже если из-за этого увидит его слёзы.  
— Подойди.

Слово кажется слишком тяжёлым в тишине, которая сейчас настолько мягкая, плавная, сладкая, как мёд. Локи подымает твёрдый взгляд на Тора, сталкивается в «битве» с его и через секунды, которые кажутся слишком долгими, всё же подходит ближе к креслу. Одинсон опускает ногу на пол, кладёт руки на талию, которая была скрыта тонкой тканью рубашки, и грубо дёргает на себя Локи, заставляя его удариться ногами о кресло. Рука ложится на шею, прослеживает былой путь тонких пальцев, что накрывают затвердевший сосок, чтобы сжать его довольно сильно и сорвать шипение, которое отдаёт недовольством от вспышки боли. Не нравится, но сегодня всё полностью по его правилам… хоть когда-то. Пальцы оттягивают твёрдую горошинку, отпускают и продолжают свой путь к животу. Преграда в виде рук, которые прикрывают пах и которые получают довольно сильный удар, чтобы не смели делать то, что не разрешено.  
— Я запрещаю тебе прикрываться.

Пальцы почти невесомо проходят по пока ещё вялому члену, подымают его вверх к животу, чтобы другой рукой взять на ладонь бархатистые яички и несильно их сжать. Локи особо остро почувствовал себя каким-то животным, которого привели на случку и сейчас проверяют на пригодность. Лафейсон переступает с ноги на ногу, в нетерпении, и прячет руки за спиной.  
— На колени.

Тор отпускает обследуемое тело, позволяя ему стать на колени между его ног, и спускается ниже в кресле. Ему нравится покорность, нравится настолько, что в паху начинает собираться напряжение. Одинсон надавливает двумя пальцами на губы Локи, которые тут же пропускают их внутрь и обхватывают языком. Губы сжимаются плотно, обхватывают так, словно это член, и Лафейсон начинает медленно двигать головой. Язык ласкает костяшки, оглаживает подушечки пальцев, проходит между ними, на что сразу же реагируют, сжимая самый кончик. Локи забирает волосы с лица, заводит их за ухо и морщится, стоит пальцам с силой надавить на зубы, дабы открыть рот. Новое рассматривание, которое сопровождается довольным хмыком, и его отпускают.

Как-то всё чересчур плавно, нет никакой остроты… Мысли резко обрываются, когда воротник рубашки грубо дёргают назад, чтобы открыть больше доступа к шее. Звон металла, от которого по позвоночнику пробегают мурашки, и плотная полоска кожи обхватывает его горло, с силой затягивается, отчего становится некомфортно. На цепи, как животное… Локи пытается отстраниться, поднимает руку, чтобы пальцами оттянуть ошейник, как-то ослабить, но цепь, которая резко натягивается, заставляет его уткнуться носом в чужой пах.  
— Ещё раз попытаешься прикоснуться к ошейнику — выпорю, — настоящая угроза, и Тор, сжав в кулаке чёрные волосы, дёргает голову Локи назад. — А теперь, будь хорошим мальчиком, отсоси мне.

Ему не нравится то, что эта дурацкая полоса кожи столь сильно сжимает его, и не нравится то, что цепь обмотана вокруг кулака Тора, который может его просто придушить. На чувствах. Его жёстко вжимают носом в грубую ткань джинсов и Локи, решив отомстить позже, находит пальцами небольшую пуговицу и тянет вниз собачку ширинки. Палец поддевает резинку боксёров, ладонь задирает рубашку, открывая золотистую кожу, к которой тут же прижимаются губы. Локи чувствовал себя исследователем, который впервые прикоснулся к живому божеству, и ему всё больше нравилось происходящее. Медленная, длинная цепочка из поцелуев прослеживает путь виднеющейся венки к низу живота, которая скрывается в коротких волосках. Лафейсон обхватывает пальцами бархатистый член, оттягивает тонкую кожицу, чтобы обхватить губами открывшуюся головку. Кончик языка надавливает на узкую щёлку, щекочет, на что раздаётся звон натянувшейся цепи, и принимается обводить головку.

Полоска ошейника неприятно впивается сзади в кожу шеи, подталкивает вперёд, и Локи, без особого желания подчиняться полностью во всём, вбирает в рот член. Губы плотно обхватывают плоть, которая становится всё твёрже, и плавно подымаются вверх, чтобы приловчиться. Но этого слишком мало — он чувствует, он понимает… Тор с силой давит на затылок, и Локи отрицательно мычит, когда член входит на всю длину, когда головка проскальзывает в горло, не давая возможности вдохнуть. Ресницы становятся острыми стрелками от выступившей влаги, рука хлопает пару раз по чужому колену, чтобы отпустили, но Одинсон не обращает внимание. Он начинает толкаться в горло Локи, крепко держа его голову за волосы, с нескрываемым восхищением слушает, как тот давится его членом. Лафейсон подымает руки, хватает запястье мужчины и пытается оторвать его от себя, но добивается лишь того, что плоть, войдя на всю длину, замирает на долгие секунды. Перед глазами всё темнеет и стоит только жалобно замычать, боясь, что просто задохнётся, как его с силой тянут за волосы вверх. Судорожный, громкий вдох, тёмные круги перед глазами, слюна, которая покрыла весь подбородок, и Локи вздрагивает от сильной пощёчины, которая огненным цветком опаляет кожу.  
— Ты должен принимать меня безмолвно, — голос Одинсона становится более глубоким, отчего аномальное возбуждение сжимается пружиной внизу живота.  
— Я задыхаюсь, приду…

Локи не успевает договорить, как новая пощёчина, куда сильнее, заставляет его заткнуться и прикусить губу. Не нравится! С ним не имеют права так обращаться! Член возвращается обратно в рот, быстро врывается в горло, которое начинает саднить. Лафейсон сжимает зубы, когда головка скользит в горло, и с удовольствием отмечает шипение сверху.

Его толкают, отчего Локи падает на пол, радуясь, что кресло стояло на ковре. Мягком ковре. И таком прохладном. Всё тело горело, мелкая дрожь брала над ним верх вместе с возбуждением, и Лафейсон чувствует неприятную влагу от собственной смазки на животе.  
— Я смотрю, тебе понравилось, — хрипло говорит Тор и, толкнув ногой Локи в бедро, переворачивает тело, наступает на его член. — Если бы ты был не столь красивым, то я бы выбил тебе зубы, но мне жалко портить тебя.

Это больше не похоже на игру, это действительно пугает, но стоит только ноге надавить на его член, как появляется желание потереться о ступню. Тихий стон даётся с трудом, чтобы не всхлипнуть от переполняющих ощущений, и Локи опускает руки вниз, как вдруг цепь натягивает ошейник, заставляя прервать себя.  
— Нельзя, — обращение, как к собаке, которое бесит больше, чем ошейник.

Стопа давит на член, трёт его, и чувства слишком опасно ходят на границе боли и удовольствия. Локи елозит бёдрами, пытается уйти в сторону, более не сдерживая всхлипывания. Нога исчезает, как будто всё ему просто показалось, но цепь вновь натягивается, заставляя горячую полоску кожи впиться в очередной раз сзади в шею. Возбуждение впервые настолько сильное, настолько оглушающее, что невозможно сохранять свою привычную маску холода и гордость.

Локи подымается на колени, позволяет снять с себя рубашку, которая неприятно липла к взмокшей спине, осматривает оголённое тело Тора, которое так и окружается невидимой аурой силы, грубости, власти… Всё проходит мимо него в тумане. Возбуждение делало слабым, не хотелось противиться и отбивать себе господство. Слабый… страшно… нужно… Одинсон затягивает Локи себе на колени и впивается в его губы требовательным поцелуем. Впервые за вечер, показалась маленькая лазейка для остановки всего этого. Язык оглаживает тонкую губу, проскальзывает внутрь рта, чтобы провести по нёбу и втянуть другой язык в свою игру. Руки проходят по худым бокам, спускаются на бёдра и ложатся на упругие ягодицы, сжимая их и разводя в стороны.

Тор останавливает себя, понимая, что не стоит брать на сухую, и руки исчезают с ягодиц. Поцелуй прерывается, давая возможность вдохнуть, и Одинсон с усмешкой наблюдает за Локи, который пытается потереться членом о его живот. Он нащупывает на столике небольшой тюбик и берет его, чтобы выдавить смазку на пальцы и прижать их к горячим складкам. Дыхание сбивается сразу же и Лафейсон подаётся назад, показывая свою готовность.  
— Нельзя! — чересчур громко, и ладонь тяжело опускается на ягодицу, оставляя алеющий отпечаток.

Вскрик теряется в новом поцелуе, когда его губы кусают, и Локи мычит, стоит пальцу медленно проникнуть в него. Специальное воздержание в неделю было слишком великим сроком. Палец двигается неспешно, оглаживает гладкие стенки, толкается глубже и «проходит» мимо чувствительного местечка. Локи хочет двинуть бёдрами, но шлепок до сих пор горит настоящим огнём.

Одинсон, словно читая мысли, вводит второй палец, даже не замирая, не давая привыкнуть. Они расходятся в стороны, словно ножницы, и Локи вздрагивает всем телом, роняя голову на твёрдое плечо.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спокойствие Одинсону даётся с великим трудом, но в ответ раздаётся что-то бессвязное. — Без ответа я ничего не сделаю.

Тихий всхлип, когда пальцы замирают, руки, которые рваными движениями хаотично гладят широкую грудь, спускаются на живот, но, не добившись желаемого, тянутся к своему члену, чтобы удовлетворить себя.  
— Какой ты непослушный, — цепь вздёргивается вверх, заставляя схватиться пальцами за ошейник и забыть про возбуждение, отвлекаясь на вспышку боли. — У нас вся ночь впереди, Локи, — третий палец трёт натянутую кожу ануса, чтобы подтолкнуть к правильному ответу.  
— Пожалуйста… — слишком тихо, жалобно, и Лафейсона тошнит от самого себя.  
— Что «пожалуйста», мой хороший? — Тор опускает голову и зарывается носом в чёрные волосы.  
— Да трахни же меня!

Палец грубо входит в него, добавляя своей поспешностью новый цент в копилку боли, но Локи длинно стонет, почти что ощущая восхищение оттого, что его услышали. Движения неспешные, Тор медлит, и он не понимает, зачем, чувствуя его стояк.  
— Ещё раз, только так, чтобы мне понравилось, — пальцы с силой надавливают на бугорок простаты и Локи выгибается в пояснице, откидывая голову назад и открывая рот в немом вскрике.  
— Тор, — задыхаясь, выдавливает из себя Лафейсон. — Пожалуйста… сделай уже хоть что-нибудь.

Никогда ещё не видел его таким покорным, таким открытым, и это сводит с ума. Тор более не останавливает свои порывы, своё желание, от которого член неприятно ныл, и, вытащив пальцы, размазывает остатки смазки по плоти. Может приказать?.. В следующий раз, иначе всё закончится чересчур быстро. Тор направляет себя рукой и, подхватив Локи под бёдра, медленно опускает его вниз. Новый стон, который бьёт по оголённым нервам, пальцы, которые с силой сжимают его плечи, и чужая дрожь, что передаётся ему. Одинсон останавливается, стоит войти только одной головке, поддерживает безвольное тело, которое, кажется, совершенно потерялось в ощущениях, и оставляет поцелуй на шее, чуть выше чёрной полоски ошейника. Сладкий и полностью его.

Локи неопределённо мычит и пытается сам опуститься вниз, почувствовать в себе всего Тора. Издевается? Снова? Но руки более не держат столь сильно, позволяют медленно опуститься вниз до конца и судорожно вдохнуть. Много, горячо и кажется, что он каким-то образом вновь стал девственником. Локи слепо тыкается губами в шею Тора, смазано целует и ведёт бёдрами, чтобы привыкнуть к размерам. Руки приподнимают его и давят на талию, требуя вновь опуститься.  
— Я сейчас могу контролировать тебя, — дрожащим голосом тянет Локи, продолжая самостоятельно двигаться.  
— Попробуй.

Вызов в голосе, но он не сможет ничего сделать. Жалкий. Локи упивался в удовольствии, которое тяжёлыми каплями падало в чашу возбуждения. Движения становятся быстрее, он двигается сам, без помощи чужих рук, и каждый раз тихо стонет, стоит гладкой головке ударить по простате. Пальцы с силой сжимают бёдра, оставляя на белоснежной коже красные следы, что нальются синевой, губы сливаются в новом столкновении, где Тору разрешают быть окончательно главным. Возбуждение тугим клубком скручивалось внизу живота, хотелось прикоснуться к себе, но пальцы лишь сильнее впивались в плечи. Локи жался к груди Одинсона, пытался не сбиться с ровного темпа, быстрого, желая получить столь нужную разрядку, тёрся плотью об его живот, доводя себя до настоящего безумия. Движения становятся резкими, грубыми, от которых по позвоночнику пробегает стая муравьёв. Лафейсон опускается на всю длину и хрипло стонет, когда член особо сильно задевает чувствительное местечко, заставляя его вздрогнуть и испачкать живот Тора белыми каплями. Моментальная слабость с удовольствием, которое слишком быстро заполняет его тело, и Локи не противится, когда в него грубо врываются и заполняют горячей жидкостью.

Не хотел вставать, ему нравилось чувствовать пульсацию внутри, нравилось чувствовать быстрое дыхание Тора, его тепло, абсолютно всё, что было сейчас связано с ним. Локи скорей чувствует, чем слышит, как с него снимают ошейник, и более свободно вдыхает.  
— Ты как? — тихо спрашивает Одинсон, медленно перебирая чёрные волосы.  
— Превосходно, — как бы не было тошно от этой правды, но ему действительно это понравилось. — В следующий раз я тебе намордник принесу и займусь твоим воспитанием.  
— Это не я заигрывал со стариком.  
— А ты бы пришёл ещё позже, так вообще не застал бы меня, — ложь, которая звучит сейчас слишком неправдоподобно. — Лучше скажи, что это за дом?  
— Это наш дом, Локи.

Лафейсон, борясь с негой, упирается руками в грудь Тора и подымает голову. Недоумение, непонимание, ведь он никогда не умел шутить и издеваться, тем более так… так открыто. Но Локи не успевает ничего спросить, как его губы накрывают чужие, тёплые, вовлекают в поцелуй, заставляя полностью забыть о своей затее.  
— Я никогда тебе не врал. И сейчас не вру, — тихий выдох в приоткрытые губы, что вызывает ответную улыбку.


End file.
